


Не введи во искушение

by starpony



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpony/pseuds/starpony
Summary: Служа Нериссе, Тристиан вынужден бороться со своими чувствами к Баронессе.





	Не введи во искушение

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют намеренные несоответствия канону игры.

Он путешествовал между мирами, когда ощутил дуновение зла, тлеющий след, ведущий в один из материальных планов. Он остановился и, после недолгих колебаний, проследовал по нему, пока не увидел пульсирующую воронку, похожую на расцветший бутон с пылающими лепестками, прожегшую плоть мироздания. Он подлетел так близко, что ощутил на губах привкус пепла и едва уловимый запах прелых листьев и увядших цветов.

С именем Саренрей он шагнул между огненных лепестков, которые жадно потянулись к белым крыльям, а затем отпрянули, спасаясь от ослепительного сияния, которое излучал его пылающий меч. Внутри цветка было темно и холодно, но он упорно шел вперед, не замечая, как золотое свечение его кожи тускнеет. Он постоянно шептал молитву Солнечной Госпоже с просьбой придать сил в борьбе со злом, но только больше слабел, сгибаясь под тяжестью покрывшихся черной паутиной крыльев. Когда он увидел копошащихся между перьями паразитов, которые кормились ими и откладывали яйца, решимость его дрогнула. Он повернул назад, но дорога, по которой он шел все это время, исчезла. Темнота окружила его как тесное чрево и сжала в объятьях, высасывая божественный свет, точно паук размякшие внутренности из пчелы. Погасший огненный меч выскользнул из ослабевших рук.

Его глаза ослепли, и он больше не видел ничего, кроме вязкой тьмы, которая расплавленным железом потекла в уши и распахнутый в крике рот. Он чувствовал, как некто пожирает его, разрывая зубами мясо, глотая кровь и ломая кости. И это была самая невероятная боль, которую он когда-либо испытывал, далеко за пределами того, что он мог вынести, не сойдя с ума.

Он пришел в себя на полу незнакомой залы, среди принесенных ветром сухих листьев, ощущая запах гнили и увядания.

Чувства… их было так много и некоторым из них он даже не знал названия. Его плоть страдала и раньше, когда он сталкивался со злом, − ангельская природа не выносила самого его присутствия, но боль, которую он испытывал сейчас, была иной.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги и с изумлением оглядел себя: его крылья исчезли, кожа не излучала свет, − ангельское тело стало телом человека. Обычного мужчины.

− Какая жалось, не правда ли? Так глупо потерять свои силы, − незнакомый вкрадчивый голос раздался совсем рядом. Вскинув голову, он увидел прекрасную нимфу. Ее обнаженное тело едва прикрывал узор из листьев и белых цветков, которые росли прямо из зеленоватой кожи, а за спиной развевались длинные как у стрекозы крылья. Она окинула его взглядом пронзительно-голубых глаз и щелкнула пальцами. От тени у стены отделилось закутанное в серые тряпки создание и подало ему белую робу, пояс и сапоги. Он растерянно прижал одежду к себе и посмотрел на нимфу.

− Что это значит?

− В отличие от ангелов, люди не ходят голышом, а тебе предстоит провести с ними много времени.

Он задрожал от ужаса и смятения.

− Это ты… ты сделала меня человеком?

Нимфа засмеялась. Ее смех был высоким и чистым как перезвон хрустальных колокольчиков.

− И я могу сделать гораздо хуже, − она обхватила тонкими пальцами его подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Их чистая синева напоминала море, которое могло разгневаться в любой момент. От сладкого удушающего запаха цветов закружилась голова. − Ты мой теперь и будешь делать только то, что я скажу, иначе я уничтожу тебя. И ты никогда больше не увидишь свою богиню, никогда больше не сможешь летать.

Он услышал свой голос будто со стороны, слабый и надломленный.

− Если я соглашусь… что будет тогда?

− Как только дело будет сделано, я отпущу свою птичку на волю. А пока пой сладко, слушай свою хозяйку и получишь назад все, что было отнято.

Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая мягкий теплый свет Саренрей, сострадающей и исцеляющей, ее окутанную золотым ореолом величественную фигуру, нежное дыхание, которое наделило его бессмертием, и ласковые руки, которые стали его колыбелью. Ее доброта, милосердие, сияние вечности благости, − разве он может отказаться, если есть хоть малейший шанс вернуть ее дары, вернуться в ее царство?

− Что именно я должен сделать… госпожа?

Нимфа улыбнулась.

− Ты должен следить за женщиной, которая скоро объявит себя властительницей этих земель. Не спеши расстраиваться, мой добрый жаворонок, эта леди совсем не благородное создание, она − порождение демонов, лживая и изворотливая тварь. С твоей помощью она должна возвыситься, а потом мы уничтожим ее.

− Если она так ужасна, почему ты не убьешь ее сейчас?

− Потому что так надо, − Нимфа топнула ногой. − Прежде чем собрать урожай, нужно посеять семена в подготовленную почву и подождать. Убить ее нужно лишь тогда, когда она обретет власть, не раньше, только в этом случае ее смерть даст мне то, чего я желаю.

Нимфа поджала губы и отвернулась.

− А теперь одевайся. Я перенесу тебя в Храм Эрастила. Там ты встретишь эту женщину и ее спутников.

Он набросил на себя безупречно белые одежды жреца, застегнул пояс и уставился на вырезанный из дерева знак Саренрей, который обнаружил в складках робы.

− Как я узнаю ее?

− От нее смердит пеплом. Не волнуйся, эта рогатая девка сама найдет тебя.

Нимфа взмахнула рукой, и он ощутил, как его тело засасывает в невидимую воронку. Через несколько секунд он переводил дыхание на каменных ступенях древнего Храма.

Воздух здесь был холодным и застывшим, а тишина − зловещей и неестественной, как крик, оборвавшийся на самой высокой ноте. Над землей растекся густой туман, в котором двигались размытые темные силуэты. Он прижал к груди символ богини и поднялся по раскрошенным ступеням к дверям Храма, стараясь не издавать лишнего шума. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым как младенец в этом хрупком человеческом теле, которое так легко сломать, и каждый посторонний звук заставлял его вздрагивать от страха. Чтобы сказала Саренрей, если бы увидела, как один из ее ангелов дрожит от шороха мышей в траве? Эта мысль ударила его как пощечина.

Он опустился на колени и погладил дерево, из которого была вырезана крылатая фигура богини. Оно источало нежный запах, похожий на аромат покрытых утренней росой цветов. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, он успокоился и принялся молиться. Услышит ли Солнечная Госпожа его призыв среди тысяч других смертных голосов? Он мог бы положить всю свою короткую человеческую жизнь на попытки дозваться до нее, но так и не получить ответа.

Нет, милостивая Саренрей не бросила его. Он чувствовал, что способен творить магию, пусть и не такую могущественную как прежде, а значит для него еще есть надежда.

Он так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как из тумана вышел громадный медведь и неторопливо направился к нему. Слипшаяся от засохшей крови шерсть была покрыта мхом с пушистым налетом белесой плесени и источало смрад давно мертвого тела. Сочащиеся слизью провалы глаз встретили его взгляд, когда он обернулся, запоздало ощутив чужое присутствие.

В иные времена он поразил бы чудовище одним взмахом огненного меча, но теперь у него едва хватило сил сдерживать его яростный натиск. Он чуть не потерял сознание, когда зверь, встав на задние лапы, вспорол когтями его грудь. Кровь веером брызнула из глубоких борозд, заливая белоснежную ткань мантии. Он упал на колени как подкошенный, отрешенно рассматривая огромную, ощерившуюся грязными клыками протухшую пасть, способную одним рывком челюсти разорвать горло собаке. Боль раздирала грудь, а стекающая кровь горячила ему кожу, и это было немного похоже на солнечные касания Саренрей.

В тот же момент медведь вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и вспыхнул, как сухая ветка. Откуда-то сбоку вынырнула юркая красная фигура и воткнула меч в ему бок. Металл погрузился в мягкую разлагающуюся плоть с влажным чавкающим звуком. Зверь издал утробный рык и тяжело завалился на бок. Огонь накрыл все его громадное тело, распространяя черный дым и тошнотворный запах паленого мяса.

− Фу, отвратительно.

− Уберите эту дрянь подальше.

Фигура в красном приблизилась и села рядом с ним на колени. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он увидел склонившееся над ним бледное женское лицо, обрамленное короткими белыми волосами, прямыми как падающая со скалы вода. Не снимая перчатки, она приподняла ему голову и принялась вливать в рот зелье из стеклянного флакона. Жидкость обожгла ему язык, но с каждым глотком он чувствовал, что колотящееся сердце выталкивает все меньше крови из ран. Все время, которое ушло на исцеление, он разглядывал это незнакомое лицо, которое почему-то не казалось ему отвратительным, несмотря на растущие из самого лба черные рога и желтые глаза, совсем не похожие на мягкое расплавленное золото глаз Саренрей, лучезарных как летнее солнце.

− Как тебя зовут? − спросила женщина.

− Мое имя − Тристиан, − он поднялся на ноги, закутываясь в плащ, чтобы прикрыть порванные на груди одежды. − Не выразить словами, как я благодарен вам за спасение.

− Не можешь выразить словами, так вырази делами, − высокий крепко сложенный полуорк окинул его оценивающим взглядом. − Гони деньги или что там у тебя в сумке ценного.

Стоявшая рядом изящная эльфийская девушка смерила его сердитым взглядом.

− Он едва не погиб, как ты можешь? 

Полуорк осклабился.

− Поэтому и могу. Мы только что спасли его шкуру.

− Я буду только рад отплатить вам за помощь, − поспешно сказал Тристиан. − Я служу светлой Саренрей и владею даром исцеления. Позвольте мне сопровождать вас в странствиях…

− Да ты сам едва не сдох тут, какой от тебя может быть толк?

− Тогда решено, идешь с нами, − негромко сказала женщина, которую так ненавидела нимфа, и, отвернувшись, зашагала вниз по ступеням.

Полуорк посмотрел ей в след и перевел хмурый взгляд на Тристиана.

− Меня зовут Регонгар, Рег для друзей, но мы с тобой не подружимся, будь уверен.

Эльфийка слегка толкнула его и с широкой улыбкой протянула Тристиану тонкую руку.

− А я − Октавия. Думаю, мы замечательно поладим.

Тристиан улыбнулся в ответ и слегка сжал ее ладонь. Он никогда прежде не касался смертных, и это было самое приятное, что с ним случилось с тех пор, как он сам стал человеком.

***

Как и желала нимфа − Нирисса, как она представилась, − он путешествовал вместе с женщиной, которая очень скоро стала баронессой местных земель.

Тристиан не знал, что нимфе даст смерть той, которая даже не знала ее имени. Но еще больше его волновало внимание, которое проявляла к нему баронесса.

Она так часто присаживалась рядом с ним на привале, что он мог с закрытыми глазами вызвать в памяти ее лицо, чувственное, как у суккуба, вплоть до тончайших желобков, которые исчерчивали ее кожу у рта и глаз. Порочная красота, тронутая нижними темными планами, смущала Тристиана. Его человеческую плоть завлекало то, что ангельская натура никогда бы не приняла. Молитвы, которые он воздавал Солнечной Госпоже, дарили покой, поэтому он старался молиться как можно чаще.

Во время одной из стоянок баронесса рассказала о своем предке, который заключил договор с марилит, попросив родить ему ребенка, который вернет богатство и власть их обедневшему роду. Спустя многие поколения, став вторым по могуществу домом в стране, ее родители вспомнили эту историю, которую давно считали сказкой, когда у них родилась дочь с рогами, хвостом и раздвоенным как у ящерицы языком.

Закончив рассказ, баронесса облизала губы юрким ярко-красным языком с раздвоенным кончиком.

− Разве тебе никогда не хотелось быть другой, не выглядеть… так? − вырвалось у Тристиана.

Баронесса посмотрела на него долгим взглядом. Ее глаза в свете пламени костра казались двумя горящими углями.

− Очень хотелось. Я отрезала себе хвост, когда подросла достаточно, чтобы понять, что мой вид вызывает отвращение у окружающих, и все на что я могу рассчитывать, − это похоть пресыщенных стариков и расчет нищих юнцов. Когда мать нашла меня, она сказала, что я могу отпилить себе рога и вырвать язык, но я все равно не перестану быть той, кем я родилась. А если я хочу стать обычным человеком, мне нужно вскрыть вены и дождаться, пока вся моя демоническая кровь не вытечет из тела. Но когда это произойдет, я буду уже мертва.

Она зловеще улыбнулась Тристиану и скрылась в своей палатке. С того разговора она больше не присаживалась рядом с ним, не оборачивалась в бою и почти не разговаривала. Взволнованный ее равнодушием и холодностью, Тристиан уличил момент, когда они остались наедине, и принялся жарко извиняться. Его речь то и дело сбивалась, а лицо горело от смущения.

Баронесса слушала его со снисходительной улыбкой, а когда он затих, мягко взяла за руку, успокаивающе поглаживая кожу большим пальцем.

− Почему человеческие чувства такие сложные? Как можно это выдержать и не сойти с ума? − в отчаяние простонал Тристиан, чувствуя, как сердце против его желания колотится под взглядом желтых глаз.

−Чувства − это единственное, ради чего стоит жить.

− Я скучаю по временам, когда я … когда мои чувства были более простыми. Почитать Саренрей и служить ей − вот, что наполняло мою жизнь смыслом. Теперь я едва узнаю себя.

Тристиан хотел бы сказать больше. Что он видел, как умирают и рождаются звезды, как подобно нитке на веретене скручиваются в спираль галактики, как сотни лет стекают по ладони струйкой песка, не оставляя ни печали, ни горести. Что он никогда не чувствовал жизнь так тесно и интимно, как сейчас. Он мог бы рассказать, как ненавидит свое тело, слабое и зависимое, ненавидит запах, который оно издает после долгого сражения, ненавидит необходимость заботиться о пище и сне каждый день, сне, в котором его вновь и вновь мучает Нирисса. О том, как много ему понадобилось времени, прежде чем помочиться в самый первый раз, потому что он не знал, как правильно управляться с телом _там_.

Но он не сказал больше ничего.

− Так узнай, − ответила баронесса. − Сделай то, чего больше всего хочешь, чтобы перестать быть незнакомцем для самого себя.

Тристиан грустно посмотрел на нее.

− А если то, чего я хочу, может поставить под угрозу мою жизнь?

− Я не дам ответ, который захочет услышать жрец доброй богини.

− Я сам не знаю, что хочу услышать, − устало ответил Тристиан, мягко отпуская руку баронессы. − Прости, мне не стоит отвлекать тебя от обязанностей.

Виновато опустив глаза, он поспешил уйти, почти физически чувствуя на себе ее пристальный взгляд. Маленькая трусость, почти ставшая обыденностью в череде других трусливых предательских поступков. Он догадывался, где оказываются порой мужчина и женщина, которые много времени проводят вместе, и этот грех был бы самым невинным из того, что он успел совершить. Но разве мог он, предавая ее все это время как соратника, предать еще и как возлюбленную?

Тристиан не уставал поражаться, какие ужасы способен совершить, лишь бы опять стать ангелом, не знающим сомнении, вернуться к прежнему бездумному существованию.

Единственный раз, когда он принял решение сам и поставил свою гордость выше воли богини, стоил ему божественных сил и свободы. Он усвоил этот урок, и делал все, что говорила ему новая госпожа, чтобы сохранить хотя бы эту смертную жизнь.

Он хорошо запомнил, как беспощадно и вероломно может поступать прекраснейшее из созданий, как умело причинять боль.

Тристиан надеялся ненадолго забыться сном, но очень скоро почувствовал, что в его каморке при лечебнице, которую он выбрал своим пристанищем, находится еще кто-то.

Он быстро сел на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло и щуря глаза от колючего света крохотных огоньков, которые вспыхнули в полумраке. Полупрозрачная фигура нимфы подрагивала в воздухе, небесно-голубые глаза задумчиво смотрели на него.

Тристиан не знал, почему Нирисса является к нему только по ночам. Возможно, ей просто нравилось заставать его в врасплох в самый уязвимый момент. После этих визитов, он не мог уснуть, бесполезно ворочаясь в кровати и перебирая в голове ее поручения, чтобы отыскать в них лазейку, возможность уменьшить ущерб, хотя страшно боялся, что она, в свою очередь, найдет в этом предлог не возвращать ему ангельский облик.

Но Тристиан не был уверен, что после всего, что произошло и произойдет по его вине, он сможет когда-либо стать прежним, даже если внешне это будет так.

− Я наблюдала за твоей беседой с баронессой сегодня. Признаюсь, мне не приходило в голову, что она может увлечься тобой, − нимфа издала короткий смешок. Тристиан с горечью подумал, что ему стоило с самого начала держаться от нее подальше.

− Раз она оказалась так глупа, то стоит воспользоваться ее похотливостью. Я не буду просить тебя соблазнить ее, очевидно, что ты на это не способен, − Нирисса презрительно скривила губы, − но я хочу, чтобы ты поощрял ее… попытки сблизиться. Чем сильнее она к тебе привяжется, тем в большей безопасности ты будешь. Ты ведь не хотел бы, чтобы баронесса раньше времени заподозрила, что ее безобидный жрец на самом деле не тот, за кого себя выдает?

Нирисса приблизилась к его кровати, и Тристиан ощутил холодное дуновение от ее бледно-зеленой мерцающей фигуры, от которого по коже пошли мурашки. Или он задрожал от ее слов?

− И если ты рассчитываешь, что она сможет простить тебя, то советую выбросить из головы эти наивные мысли, − после паузы, жестко продолжила нимфа. − Не забывай, чья кровь течет в ней. Сыграй свою роль до конца и отправляйся на все четыре стороны, удерживать тебя я не буду.

Тристиан молчал, низко опустив голову, чтобы она не увидела его слез. К горлу подкатил ком, и он так ничего и не ответил, замерев в полусогнутой позе, как один из прокаженных или нищих на улице, прячущих лицо от солнца. Впервые Тристиан подумал, что не за всякую жизнь стоит цепляться, и темнота вокруг делала эту мысль убедительнее. Если бы смерть обеспечила ему возвращение в небесный сонм, то он принял бы ее с радостью, но это было невозможно. Тристиан не мог вынести мысль, что будет навсегда разлучен с Саренрей, и знал, что рука его неизбежно дрогнет.

Пролежав без сна до утра, он переборол соблазн сказаться больным и, накинув на голову капюшон, чтобы не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, направился к городским воротам.

Несколько дней назад к баронессе на прием явилась женщина с просьбой найти ее сына. Вид у нее был полубезумный, а ноги тряслись от страха и усталости. Она упала на колени перед троном и не вставала до тех пор, пока баронесса не обещала заняться поисками мальчика.

Женщина предполагала, что ребёнка могла забрать живущая на болотах ведьма. Спустя несколько дней баронесса, разобравшись с большей частью срочных дел, собрала отряд, чтобы отправиться в Скрюченные топи. Ведьма оказала ни при чем, и им ничего не оставалось, как вернуться в город.

Когда они шли обратно через топь, чтобы срезать путь, из мутной стоячей воды показалась полуразложившаяся когтистая рука и схватила баронессу за ногу. С севера вдруг подул ледяной ветер, шевеля белые головки багульника, кусты ивы и заросли хвоща. Резко запахло болотной застойной гнилью. Из неподвижной воды начали подниматься раздутые трупы с бедными как рыбье брюхо глазами, не меньше полудюжины. Тристиан вскинул руку с символом Саренрей, освещая пространство вокруг себя ослепительным горячим светом. Регонгар издал яростный крик и набросился с мечом на ослепленных мертвецов. Всполохи молний окутали его свободную руку, как яростные змеи. Октавия выдохнула поток пламени, не позволяя трупам приблизиться к ней. Размахивая руками, одно из тел упало на куст мирта и осталась догорать, распятое на обугленных ветвях.

Тристиан, прижимая рукав к лицу, чтобы не вздыхать черный дым, оглянулся, ища глазами баронессу. Она неловко привалилась к кривому стволу березы, осматривая щиколотку.

− Ты ранена? − Тристиан опустился рядом, отводя ее подрагивающую руку от нескольких неглубоких порезов. Края вокруг ран опухли, а мясо потемнело и сочилось коричневым гноем.

Баронесса молча уставилась на него, стиснув зубы и тяжело дыша. На ее щеках горел болезненный румянец, а волосы прилипли к влажному лбу.

− Проклятые тухляки, − проворчал Регонгар, брезгливо вытирая меч пучком травы, когда с мертвецами было покончено. − Простому человеку из дома выйти нельзя, чтобы какая-нибудь дрянь не набросилась.

− Что с тобой, Рег? Надоело сражаться? − с веселым удивлением воскликнула Октавия.

− Нет, конечно. Люди, тролли, великаны, звери − вот этих мне нравится убивать, чтоб кровь фонтаном и крики, а от гнили этой поганой никакого веселья, только пиво наружу просится. −Он поморщился и отвернулся, замечая в стороне баронессу и Тристиана.

− Что там у вас случилось?

Октавия подошла поближе, заглядывая Тристиану через плечо. Баронесса сползла на землю, с трудом удерживая голову прямо. Желтые глаза казались мутными. Она медленно моргала и вздрагивала, будто пытаясь бороться с навалившейся сонливостью.

− Раны совсем пустяковые, − удивленно сказала полуэльфийка.

− Ага, − согласился Регонгар. − Ты на мне ночью глубже оставляешь, − он наклонился и втянул носом воздух. − Только пахнут скверно.

Октавия коснулась лба баронессы.

− У нее жар!

Регонгар скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Тристиана.

− Что ж, для таких случав баронесса и таскает тебя с нами.

− Тот мертвец, который схватил ее за ногу, занес яд в кровь, − ответил Тристиан. − Я убрал большую часть, но ей нужен отдых, чтобы полностью восстановиться.

− Недалеко есть деревня, предлагаю сделать привал там, − сказала Октавия, не сводя с баронессы обеспокоенного взгляда. − Она точно будет в порядке?

− Не волнуйся, Тави, она крепче, чем кажется, − Регонгар сжал ее плечо, а потом опустился на одно колено, чтобы поднять баронессу на руки.

− Я сам донесу ее, − резко произнес Тристиан. − Ты недостаточно… аккуратен.

Деревня располагалась в нескольких километрах, а по дороге идти пришлось бы еще дольше, но они решили не рисковать и вернуться на проторенный путь. С момента смерти Рогача прошло несколько лет, дороги к крупным поселениям патрулировались добровольными дружинами, но вдали от мощенных трактов Украденные земли все еще кишели опасностями.

Тристиан старался идти в одном темпе, чтобы дать баронессе возможность поспать. Ее голова лежала на его плече, и он чувствовал на шее ее горячее дыхание.

Когда они вышли к реке, за которой раскинулась деревня, на землю уже опустились мглистые летние сумерки. От воды тянуло прохладой, а в воздухе разливался стрекот сверчков. Тристиан поднял голову и увидел, что на небе уже зажглись первые звезды. Он уже привык наблюдать за ними как обычный смертный, не переставая думать, что, возможно, многие из них давно погасли. Что останется от него, когда он закончит земную жизнь? Едва ли что-нибудь столь же прекрасное, как звездный свет.

Они сняли в таверне две комнаты: одну заняли Регонгар с Октавией, в другой забылась беспокойным сном баронесса и Тристиан, мягко отклонивший предложение полуэльфийки приглядеть за ней вместо него.

− Ты выглядишь утомленным, − заметила она, когда Тристиан скинул с головы капюшон. − Если тебе тоже нужен отдых, скажи, не стесняйся, я сама могу посидеть с баронессой. Я часто выхаживала Рега и немного понимаю в медицине.

− Я в порядке, Октавия, спасибо. Регонгар верно сказал − лечить вас полностью моя обязанность. Я обязан баронессе жизнью.

− Рег − болтун. Никто и не думал сомневаться в твоей полезности. Мы тебя очень ценим, − она улыбнулась и мягко коснулась его руки. − Так что не нужно брать на себя слишком много.

Тристиан улыбнулся одними губами, опустив глаза. Он не мог ей признаться, что грубость Регонгара не ранит его так сильно, как ее дружба и доброта.

Октавия вздохнула, заправляя за остроконечное ухо каштановый локон.

− В общем, если потребуется помощь, буди − не стесняйся. Не ты один обязан ей жизнью.

Тристиан некоторое время задумчиво смотрел ей в след, а потом зашел в комнату. Октавия раздела баронессу, оставив только длинное ночное платье и влажное полотенце на лбу. Тристиан снял плащ и сапоги, умыл лицо в деревянной кадке, а потом приоткрыл окно, впуская свежий воздух. Невдалеке виднелась пашня с колосящейся рожью, над которой возвышался темный силуэт мельницы.

Отвернувшись, Тристиан зажег ночник, набросив на него платок, чтобы уменьшить яркость огня, и посмотрел на баронессу. Ее грудь тяжело вздымалась, ткань прилипла к влажной коже, обрисовывая маленькие полукружия груди. Сквозь покрасневшие губы вырывалось свистящее дыхание, бледная будто восковая кожа была покрыта каплями пота. Тристиан пододвинул стул к кровати и принялся читать молитву, взяв в руки ее мягкую безвольную ладонь. Ее демоническая кровь плохо воспринимала лечебные заклинания. Раны дольше затягивались и болели под исцеляющим светом его магии. Он не мог помочь ей, не причиняя вреда, и это касалось не только целительства.

К счастью, демоническая кровь противостояла не только его волшебству, но и ядам, поэтому теперь ей требовался только крепкий сон. Тристиан знал это, как и то, что у него не было никаких причин отказываться от предложения Октавии, кроме собственного эгоизма. Он хватался за любую возможность принести баронессе пользу, будто одно ночное бдение у ее постели могло хоть как-то компенсировать его каждодневное предательство.

Тристиан опустил голову, прижимая теплую ладонь баронессы к лицу. Молчание Саренрей наполняло его отчаянием, но не удивляло. В конце концов, для Нириссы он оказался гораздо более полезным помощником, и осознание этого разрывало ему сердце.

Тристиан не знал, сколько просидел в одной позе. Шаги постояльцев за дверью и шушуканья служанок давно стихли, а за окном укоренилась ночь. Дыхание баронессы выровнялось, а лица сошла испарина. Тристиан осторожно убрал полотенце с ее лба и подтянул одеяло к плечам. Он не мог позволить себе смотреть на ее грудь в прорези сорочки и оскорблять грязными мыслями, особенно сейчас, когда она находилась на его попечении.

Без оружия и всполохов стихийной магии, погруженная в сон, она казалась ему юной и беззащитной. Настолько, что он мог достать нож из сумки, зажать ей рот ладонью и перерезать горло. Нирисса получила бы желаемое и вернула ему истинный облик.

Тристиан знал, что никогда не сделает этого.

Зажатая в его руках ладонь баронессы слегка шевельнулась. Тристиан встрепенулся, когда ее глаза медленно окрылись и уставились на него.

− Прости, − он торопливо разжал пальцы, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к щекам. − Я волновался за тебя.

Баронесса опустила взгляд на свое прикрытое одеялом тело, а потом вновь посмотрела на него.

− Что случилось? Я помню только, что получила пару пустяковых царапин, а потом провалилась в обморок.

− В раны попал яд. Ты почувствовала себя плохо из-за него. Теперь все позади.

− Ясно, − она прикрыла глаза. − Не думала, что окажусь вам обузой.

− Не будь так строга к себе. Каждого из нас хоть раз ранили в бою.

− Я предпочитаю не утешать себя, а делать выводы, − она с шумом втянула в себя воздух и поджала губы. − Когда мы вернемся в город, торговец, который уверял меня, что сапоги зачарованные, очень сильно пожалеет о своем обмане.

− Конечно, ты права, что злишься на него, но сейчас лучше подумай о выздоровлении. Ты ничего не ужинала, я возьму тебе еды на кухне.

Тристиан быстро встал, радуясь возможности выйти и перевести дыхание. На первом этаже было пусто, если не считать укутанного в плащ человека за дальним столом и сонного трактирщика.

− Рагу уже остыло, ночь на дворе, но есть свежий хлеб и сыр, этого достаточно будет?

Тристиан кивнул.

− Да. Спасибо.

Трактирщик сгреб монеты в карман, предварительно подержав одну над пламенем расплывшейся свечи, а потом скрылся за дверью. Спустя пару минут, Тристиан осторожно зашагал с подносом вверх по лестнице. Баронесса сидела на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло и мрачно разглядывая стену. Увидев еду, она оживилась.

Положив поднос на колени, она жадно принялась за рагу. Одеяло вместе с краешком сорочки сползло с ее плеча. Тристиан отвел глаза.

Покончив с едой, баронесса поставила поднос с пустыми тарелками под кровать и опустилась на подушку.

− Где ты будешь спать?

Тристиан замялся.

− Я не планировал спать, на случай, если тебе станет хуже.

− Я в порядке.

− Тогда… если ты хочешь, я могу уйти. Здесь должны быть еще свободные комнаты.

− Брось, − баронесса приподнялась на локтях, загадочно улыбаясь ему.

Его сердце забилось быстрее, а ладони вмиг взмокли.

− Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, − очень медленно и очень четко произнесла она.

Тристиан не мог двинуться, замерев на месте, как пришпиленная иголкой бабочка.

Баронесса слегка подвинулась, освобождая место рядом с собой.

− Я знаю, ты очень устал, − ее мурлыкающий голос походил на завораживающее заклинание. − Уход за кем-то может очень… выматывать

Тристиан дрожащими руками снял пояс, запыленную робу и, оставшись в нижней рубашке, с колотящимся сердцем лег рядом.

Баронесса опустила голову ниже и уткнулась в ложбинку между шеей и плечом, заставив его громко вздохнуть. Ее юркий язык мимолетно касался кожи, так что мелкие волоски на затылке встали дыбом, а лицо взмокло от стыда.

Тристиан не знал, чего хочет больше: убежать из комнаты или наброситься на нее с поцелуями. Горячая тяжесть внизу живота придавливала его к месту, заставляя тело трепетать от мучительного предвкушения.

Рука баронессы легла на его грудь, а потом поднялась выше, пока не накрыла щеку, мягко разворачивая к себе. Ее лицо было совсем близко, щекоча теплым пахнущим лечебными травами дыханием. Короткие ребристые рога почти касались его лба, слегка карябая кожу. По телу Тристиана побежали мурашки, когда она нежно коснулась его губ. Влажный раздвоенный язык скользнул внутрь, углубляя поцелуй.

Тристиан положил ладонь на ее плечо и медленно, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи, а затем провел вдоль, повторяя сгиб локтя. Ему хотелось опустить ладонь еще ниже, коснуться твердых сосков, которые упирались ему в грудь, скользнуть по изгибу талии, а потом просунуть между ног к промежности. От этих мыслей − он не знал, как они могли появиться в его сознании, мало что знавшем о плотской любви, − его обдало жаром. Тристиан больше не видел смысла обманывать себя: он отчаянно хотел ее.

Баронесса отстранилась и села сверху, тесно и крепко сжав его бедрами и потираясь о член. Сняв с себя сорочку, она выпрямилась, позволяя ему осмотреть свою обнаженную грудь, молочно-белый живот и покрытый короткими светлыми волосками лобок. Ее желтые как капли янтаря глаза слегка светились в полумраке, а губы казались темными как вишня. Тристиан подумал, что в своей ошеломляющей красоте она как никогда похожа на демона, и что за эту ночь он заплатит душой.

Она наклонилась, стягивая с него рубашку, а затем принялась покрывать шею и грудь поцелуями, спускаясь по животу до паха, пока не коснулась языком его возбужденного члена. Тристиан ошеломленно ахнул.

− Нет. Только не там, − дрожащим голосом взмолился он и попытался привстать, но баронесса зашипела на него, отталкивая назад.

Тристиан бессильно откинулся на подушку. Жар между бедер стал нестерпимым, лишив способности изъясняться как-то иначе кроме бессвязных звуков и стонов.

Баронесса провела языком по бархатному стволу, а затем обхватила влажными губами головку и медленно опустилась ниже, пока она не уперлась в мягкую стенку глотки. Тристиан выгнул спину, задыхаясь и беспорядочно комкая простыню. Его тело плавилось от наслаждения, и он закусил губу, чтобы баронесса не слышала его жалких всхлипываний. Ее полный теплой слюны рот скользил все быстрее, и он чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется и истечет ей в горло. Представив эту картину, он задрожал от того, какой порочной и будоражащей она была.

Баронесса вдруг резко остановилась и выпрямилась, вытирая испачканный в смазке рот. Тристиан резко открыл глаза, забыв, как дышать.

− Ппожалуйста…, − он готов был умолять, чтобы она продолжила и дала ему закончить. Все другое потеряло свою важность и перестало существовать, сузившись до ее рта и рук, которые делали его податливым как глина, беспомощным пленником. Но этот плен был восхитительнее всего, что он прежде испытывал.

Не ответив, баронесса приподнялась и с протяжным вздохом направила его член в себя. Тристиан притянул ее к себе и принялся лихорадочно целовать нестерпимо мягкие опухшие губы, глотая ее слюну и задыхаясь от ощущения своего члена в ее узкой мокро-горячей промежности, сжимавшей его даже крепче, чем ее рот.

Тристиан перевернулся, накрывая баронессу своим телом и двигаясь быстро и жадно. Стискивая ладонью ягодицы, он вжимал член как можно глубже, теряя разум от ее громких опьяняющих стонов. Белая грудь покачивалась в такт, и он накрыл одну губами, облизывая маленький сосок похожий красную ягоду.

Напряжение достигло пика и, дернувшись в последний раз, он упал на баронессу, дрожа от слабости. Откинув голову, она скользнула рукой вниз, между их влажных разгоряченных тел, несколько секунд потерла себя между ног и, вдруг сжавшись, глухо всхлипнула. Ее промежность запульсировала и в последний раз туго сжало его член.

Тристиан поднял голову и поцеловал баронессу в шею, шепча бессмыслицу, значение которой не улавливал сам. Она тяжело дышала, цепляться за него, будто боясь провалиться в бездну. Ее лицо обычно бледное как у гипсовой статуи порозовело, а глаза влажно блестели.

−  Это было удивительно, − пылко прошептал Тристиан. − Я и не думал…

До этого момента смертное тело доставляло ему только страдания и неудобства. Он не мог представить, что оно будет таким же чувствительным к удовольствию, сможет вместить столько наслаждения.

− Может быть еще лучше, − баронесса слегка улыбнулась, сдувая с лица тонкую белую прядь.

Кончики ее пальцев легко поглаживали его спину, а ноги по-прежнему сжимали бедра, прижимая к потайному жаркому место, где соединились их тела.

−Ты бы хотела повторить это когда-нибудь?  − Тристиан закрыл глаза, пытаясь отстраниться от своего взволнованного голоса.

Она мягко засмеялась.

− Разве я выгляжу разочарованной?

− Это мой первый раз, − тихо сказал Тристиан. − Если ты откажешься, я пойму. Ох!

Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда баронесса укусила его за мочку уха.

− Ты лучше делаешь, чем говоришь, − пробормотала она, облизывая место укуса. − Я хочу умыться.

Не надевая сорочки, баронесса подошла по лунному следу на полу к ведерку с водой и, намочив полотенце, принялась обтирать себя. Ее белые ягодицы слегка колыхались, когда она стирала смазку и семя с внутренней стороны бедер.

Тристиан, так же обнаженный, приблизился к ней и обнял сзади, зарываясь лицом в короткие взъерошенные волосы. Он чувствовал себя одиноким без ощущения ее кожи под руками. Желание ушло, оставив лишь тоскливую обреченную нежность.

− Не жалеешь, что не пошел ночевать в другую? − спросила баронесса, откидывая голову ему на плечо.

Тристиан смущенно засмеялся.

− Нет. Сегодня ночью тебе не выгнать меня из своей постели.

− Я и не думала, − отбросив полотенце в сторону, она взяла его за руку и повела обратно в кровать.

Положив голову Тристиану на грудь и обвив руками, баронесса быстро уснула, а он еще некоторое время смотрел на ее безмятежное лицо, пока не забылся сном сам.

Ранний солнечный луч разбудил его теплым поцелуем. Тристиан медленно открыл глаза, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Повернув голову, он обнаружил, что половина кровати рядом пуста.

− Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что во сне ты похож на ангела?

Баронесса стояла у окна, полностью одетая, и с рассматривала его, будто видя впервые.

− Нет, конечно, нет, − Тристиан неловко улыбнулся. − Я ведь всегда спал один.

События прошлой ночи вдруг всплыли в его памяти. Как она касалась его _там_ …

Покраснев, Тристиан опустил голову. В свете дня он вспомнил то, о чем смог забыть ночью. Он не заслужил ни одного ее прикосновения. Все они были куплены на ложь. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы отказать Нериссе, и слишком слаб, чтобы отказаться от баронессы.

− Собирайся, мы подождем тебя в коридоре, − она приблизилась и, оставив на его щеке невесомый как прикосновение солнца поцелуй, вышла.

Тристиан отыскал нижнюю рубашку в складках одеяла, −она была вся смятая и пахла потом, − подпоясал робу и с минуту держал лицо под водой, охлаждая кожу и мысли. Когда он вышел из комнаты, Регонгар уже нетерпеливо выхаживал по коридору, а Октавия разглядывала себя в круглом ручном зеркальце, недовольно морща лоб.

− Все принцессы в сборе? Наконец-то, − Регонгар похлопал себя по животу. − Скорее бы вернуться в город к нормальному пиву. От здешнего пойла меня замучила отрыжка.

− Выглядишь отдохнувшим, − Октавия убрала зеркальце и посмотрела на Тристиана. − Удалось поспать?

− Да, я прекрасно выспался, − Тристиан старался не встречаться взглядом с баронессой. − К счастью… ммм особенности крови нашей предводительницы позволяют частично нейтрализовывать яды.

− Магия, исцеляющие зелья − это отлично, но ничто так не ставит на ноги, как хороший трах, − вызывающе сказал Регонгар.

Баронесса поморщилась.

− Я не верю в лечебные свойства твоего члена.

−При чем тут _мой_ член? Я имел ввиду, что добрый перепих бодрит кровь.

− Очень хорошо, − отозвался Тристиан. − В следующий раз, когда тебя ранят в бою, я не буду расходовать лечебные заклинания, а предложу тебе полечиться о дупло в дереве.

−Знаешь, из тебя и Валери вышла бы неплохая пара, − ухмыльнулся Регонгар. − У вас много общего. Например, никто в здравом уме, познакомившись с вами поближе, не захотел бы вас трахать.

−Глупости, − Октавия взяла Тристиана под руку, чтобы вместе спуститься по лестнице. − Элина рассказывала, что некоторые девушки специально притворяются больными, только чтобы их осмотрел Тристиан. А твоей зубастой рожей только коз пугать.

Регонгар осклабился и согнул руку в локте, демонстрируя покрытые татуировками бугры мускул.

− Мне не нужна смазливая морда, чтобы получить свой трах.

− Слишком много траха за одно утро, − баронесса раздраженно посмотрела на Регонгара. − Уймись.

Он заулыбался и согнулся в шутливом поклоне.

− Как пожелает ваше атаманшество. У меня хороший слух, кстати, так что, похоже, не мне тебе рассказывать о лечебных свойствах… некоторых членов.

Расплатившись за ночлег, они покинули деревню, выйдя на мощеную дорогу вдоль луга, полного желтых одуванчиков и лиловых васильков. Высокая трава слегка пригибалась под ласковым прохладным ветерком.

Тристиан сбавил шаг, чтоб немного отстать от Октавии с Регонгаром. Заметив это, баронесса тоже стала идти медленнее.

− О чем задумался?

− Я думал о том, какими разными союзниками ты себя окружила. Это настоящий дар, − вызывать в сердцах других привязанность и дружбу.

− Любовь и дружбу? Я больше верю в выгоду. От выгоды человек откажется в самую последнюю очередь. Посмотри на Октавию с Регом. Еще недавно у них не было ничего, кроме цепей, а теперь их хозяйка мертва, они сами говорят другим, что делать. От этого не отказываются добровольно, поэтому я полностью доверяю им. Остальных это тоже касается. Им всем что-то нужно от меня, ради чего они готовы сражаться с чудовищами на моей земле и выслушивать жалобы моих крестьян.

− Про меня ты так тоже думаешь? − тихо спросил Тристиан.

Баронесса прищурилась.

− Я не знаю. Ты ничего не просишь для себя, и как женщине мне это приятно, но как правительница этих земель я предпочитаю окружать себя людьми, чьи цели мне понятны.

− Ты знаешь, что я хочу выяснить, почему Украденные земли так чувствительны к проклятиям. Разве эта цель тебе не понятна?

− Мне понятно, что ты делаешь это не ради собственных амбиций. Чем меньше у человека тщеславия, тем он опаснее.

Тристиан покачал головой.

− Мне не понятен такой образ мыслей.

− Разумеется, − баронесса усмехнулась. −Ты вырос при храме, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме служения Саренрей, а я среди знати, которые грызутся за власть как свора собак за мясную кость. Многие продали бы душу, чтобы занять мое место. К счастью, цена этим душонкам невысока.

− Крестьяне платят за чудеса молитвами, а аристократы золотом, поэтому у них они случаются чаще. Я могу понять… гнев и отчаяние, которые овладевают простыми людьми. Но я надеюсь, что люди будут прославлять твое правление, а не стонать под его гнетом.

По ее губам скользнула улыбка.

− Но ты ведь сделаешь все, чтобы народ меня любил?

«Нет. Я здесь, чтобы помочь Нериссе уничтожить тебя и твое баронство. А когда все умрут, я вновь стану ангелом.»

Тристиан нервно засмеялся, стиснув кулаки.

− Конечно.

***

Тристиан возвел руки над собой, выкрикивая молитву Цветку Рассвета. Его ладони вспыхнули белым пламенем, а затем он прижал их к лицу и закричал от боли. Беспощадный свет выжег его зрение, и мир вокруг погрузился в темноту. Он слепо шагнул вперед, с хрустом давя Око Вордакая.

Единственный дар, который он мог преподнести баронессе на прощание.

Тристиан шагнул в портал, отстраненно подумав о том, каким пыткам подвергнет его Нирисса, когда узнает, что он не выполнил ее поручение. Мысль о ее гневе не вызвала у него страха, лишь облегчение. Он хотел умереть, не важно, как сильно его плоть пострадает при этом.

Нирисса ждала его в своих покоях, нервно подергивая тонкими крыльями. Она из Безликих Сестер стояла на коленях, сбросив капюшон с головы, готовая принять темную силу Ока. Когда Тристиан вышел из портала, нимфа испытующе уставилась на него пронзительными голубыми глазами, похожими на нежные цветки незабудок.

− Ты достал Око Вордакая? Конечно достал, иначе, клянусь, я убью тебя самым медленным и мучительным способом…

− Я уничтожил его.

− Ты лжешь, − яростно прошептала Нирисса. −Даже ты не можешь быть так туп и безумен.

− Посмотри на мои глаза, − Тристиан вскинул голову. − Я ослеп ради этого.

− Ничтожество, − закричала нимфа. − Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал? Око нужно мне, чтобы вернуть… − она осеклась и закрыла лицо руками, издав странный похожий на рыдания звук.

− Мой прекрасный сад увял, а сама я вырвана с корнями, проклята и брошена умирать, как тростник в высохшем ручье. Лишенная части души, воистину бездушная…

Тристиан вздрогнул. Он не спрашивал нимфу о ее целях, она делилась только той информацией, которую считала нужной сообщить. Он никогда не думал, что за ее действиями может стоять что-то большее, чем ненависть к смертным.

Когда Нирисса опустила руки, ее лицо было непроницаемо.

− Я говорила, что сделаю с тобой, если ты опять подведешь меня.

Она приблизилась к нему и крепко схватила за подбородок, притягивая к себе, совсем как при первой их встрече. Тристиану показалась, что с тех пор запах приторной гнили, источаемый цветами на ее теле, только усилился.

− Ты не заслуживаешь быть ангелом. Твоя госпожа Саренрей поняла это и именно поэтому лишила тебя крыльев и поместила в смертное тело. − Нирисса улыбнулась, наслаждаясь смятением на лице Тристиана. − Ах, да ведь ты даже и подумать о таком не мог? Что это вовсе не я, а сама богиня лишила тебя своих даров? − они мелодично засмеялась. − Как же ты жалок, мой жаворонок. Как легко тебя обмануть.

Тристиан упал на колени и потрясенно посмотрел на зажатый в руке символ Саренрей. Даже создание Первого мира не способно сделать ангела человеком, только сама его создательница. Он предал волю богини из гордыни и предал баронессу из страха. Нимфа была права, он не заслуживал ангельских крыльев.

Нирисса отвернулась от него и кивнула Безликой Сестре.

− Не убивай его. Я хочу позабавиться с ним напоследок, когда закончу дела.

За дверью вдруг послышался грохот и звук выкрикиваемых заклинаний. Нирисса замерла на месте и обернулась на шум, на ее лице появилась почти нежная улыбка. Деревянные створки со скипом распахнулись, и на пороге возникла баронесса со спутниками, тяжело дыша и оглядывая залу яростным взглядом. Кровь из разбитой губы стекала по подбородку, и она резко вытерла ее ладонью. В этот момент она была как никогда похожа на марилит, которая дала жизнь ее предку.

Нирисса с восторгом посмотрела на нее.

− Моя гончая здесь! Какой сюрприз. Мне интересно, ты пришла спасти своего вероломного друга или покарать?

Баронесса перевела горящий взгляд на Тристиана, который по-прежнему стоял на коленях, низко опустив голову.

− Это ты подослала его ко мне?

−Да. И мой жаворонок неплохо постарался, чтобы помочь мне разрушить твое баронство.

− Я убью тебя, задушу собственными руками, а потом выпотрошу твой труп и вывешу на городской стене. Слышишь меня, ты, сумасшедшая сука? − крик баронессы звенел в высоких сводах комнаты.

Нирисса усмехнулась и шагнула в сторону материализовавшегося портала.

− Лай, пока можешь.

Когда Нирисса исчезла, Безликая Сестра поднялась на ноги и разъярённо посмотрела на погруженного в молчание Тристиана.

− Это ты! Ты лишил мою старшую сестру надежды! Продлил ее страдания, а заодно − и наши тоже!

− Я закончу твои страдания прямо сейчас. А потом займусь твоей сестрой.

Баронесса быстрым движением вытащила из сапога кинжал и метнула в грудь Безликой Сестре. С коротким вскриком она осела на землю и затихла навсегда.

Ее смерть заставила Тристиана очнуться. Пошатываясь, как пьяный, он выпрямился и посмотрел на баронессу. Ее лицо было мертвенно-бледным, а губы сжались в одну линию.

− Что молчишь, падаль? – вкрадчиво произнес Регонгар. − Спой нам что-нибудь про то, как злая нимфа вынудила тебя шпионить за нами.

Тристиан ответил не сразу, собираясь с духом.

− Я даэва… бывший даэва, посланец Саренрей. Когда-то я был вольным созданием, призванным внимать мольбам смертных и передавать их другим служителям богини. Так было до тех пор, пока я не попал в ловушку Нириссы. Она одолела меня и пригрозила, что если я не буду служить ей, то она никогда не вернет мне мои крылья. Она заставила меня... Она... −  он осекся. −  Нет это ложь. Если бы не мое малодушие и моя трусость, Нирисса никогда бы не покорила меня своей воле. Но я... Я так боялся остаться смертным!

−Это ужасно, Тристиан, − воскликнула Октавия. − Мне так жаль.   

− Вместо того, чтобы скулить и дрожать, попробовал бы убить ее сам. Лучше умереть как свободный человек, чем служить этой твари. Я сам был рабом. Никто из хозяев не покупает тебя, чтобы потом дать свободу. Ее нужно забрать самому, и если понадобиться − с чужого трупа.

−Я знаю, что я жалок и заслужил ваше презрение. Я готов принять любое твое решение, − Тристиан, борясь со стыдом, посмотрел на баронессу, пытаясь найти в ее лице хоть какую-то эмоцию кроме свирепой ненависти. Будто все пламя Ада горело у нее внутри.

− Я не доверяю тебе − и, наверное, уже никогда не смогу доверять, − отчеканила баронесса. − Убирайся из моих земель. Навсегда.

Тристиан обреченно опустил голову, вспоминая слова Нириссы о том, что баронесса никогда не простит предательства. Единственные ее слова, в которых не было лжи

− Я… было бы самонадеянно ожидать другого ответа после всего, что я натворил. Я никогда больше не потревожу тебя, − он низко поклонился и едва слышно добавил. − Прости меня.

Надвинув на лицо капюшон, он прошел мимо баронессы. Она смотрела в сторону, сжимая рукоять меча. Октавия дернулась ему на встречу, но Регонгар удержал ее на месте. Жалобно всхлипнув, она затихла в его объятьях.

  Тристиан не помнил, как выбрался наружу. Он шел во тьме, не чувствуя тела, словно паря в пространстве или утопая в толще воды. Легкие заполнила вода, и он медленно опускался на дно, в объятия непроницаемой темноты. Руки с силой сжимали символ Саренрей, а в голове крутились слова баронессы. Усталость последних лет навалилась на него, и он не находил в себе сил обтереть залитое слезами лицо.

«Не прощу, никогда не прощу, убирайся»

 Он силился вспомнить свою жизнь до попадания на Голарион, но воспоминания сливались в одно бледное пятно, слабую вспышку света, которая быстро погасла, как задутое ветром пламя свечи. Тристиан осознал, что уже не помнит каково это − быть ангелом.

На небе сгустились тучи. Первые редкие капли оставили мокрые следы на его перепачканных одеждах. Подол почернел от дорожной грязи, а золотая вышивка поблекла от многочисленных стирок. Тристиан сам казался себе таким же безнадежно запятнанным и использованным.

Он пошел под усиливающимся дождем, не разбирая дороги и не пытаясь найти укрытие. В голове всплыли образы белокаменных храмов Саренрей, огромных и хрупких, как крылья бабочки, посреди бесконечных волнистых песков и голубой ткани безоблачного неба, где сияло яркое солнце. Оно тянулось к нему невидимыми лучами, обещая покой и тишину.

Может, в стенах храмов и вдали от людей он, наконец, найдет место, где сможет не испытывать стыд за свои поступки?

Тристиан не считал дни, которые провел в дороге, ведущей его прочь из Украденных земель. Он несколько раз чинил разваливающиеся сапоги, пока один торговец в благодарность за лечение не купил ему новую пару. Тристиан никому не отказывал в помощи и не брал деньги, довольствуясь лишь пищей и ночлегом.

Впрочем, он не задерживался нигде подолгу, думая о жаркой пустыне и прохладных стенах храма, где найдет успокоение. Время, когда он не шел, не спал и не ел, Тристиан посвящал молитвам. Иногда, через образ бронзовокожей девы с волосами из огня, проступало горделивое лицо баронессы, − он просил прощения у обоих, зная, что ни одна из них не ответит.

Когда спустя бесчисленные километры дороги Тристиан увидел впереди песчаные в беловатой дымке каньоны и бледное будто выгоревшее под солнечным зноем небо, его окаменевшее сердце забилось чуть быстрее.

Ноги увязали в сыпучем песке, длинные волосы облепили шею, а кожа под потрепанными одеждами взмокла. Пройдя несколько часов и беспрестанно обтирая влажной тряпицей лицо, Тристиану показалось, что он слышит за спиной крики и конское ржание. Он обернулся и увидел нескольких всадников с обмотанными лицами, скачущих в его сторону. Он поднял руку с символом Саренрей и вдруг покачнулся, почти с удивлением обнаружив торчащую из плеча стрелу с красным оперением.

Подобравшись на расстояние нескольких метров, один из всадников набросил на него веревку и поскакал вперед. Тристиан упал, успев перекатиться на спину, чтобы не ободрать лицо о песок. Как тряпичную куклу его протащили по барханам, и каждая песчинка, забившаяся под одежду, резала кожу огненными иголками. Символ Саренрей остался лежать на земле. Он выронил его при падении.

Когда всадники, наконец, остановились, Тристиан не мог пошевелиться. Воздух царапал осипшее от криков горло и даже дышать было больно. Перед глазами прыгали разноцветные круги, а живот скрутил острый спазм. Перекатившись на бок Тристиан мучительно вздрогнул всем телом, − его бурно стошнило.

Спешившись, незнакомцы приблизились к нему и принялись стягивать порванные покрытые песком одежды. Мутным взглядом Тристиан уловил впереди очертания вбитых в песок деревянных столбов. На двух из них болтались высохшие обнаженные трупы. Желтая как пергамент кожа туго обтягивала каждую кость, тонкие выжженные до белизны волосы колыхались на ветру, как сорванная с травы паутина.

Тристиан затрясся, выталкивая из горло нечленораздельные звуки. Его распухший несколько раз прикусанный язык тяжело заворочался во рту, бесполезно пытаясь придать отрывистому мычанию хоть немного смысла.

Привязав его к столбу, всадники некоторое время покружили вокруг, выкрикивая какие-то слова, а потом ускакали прочь.

Тяжело повиснув на веревках, чувствуя раскаленное прикосновение дерева к израненной спине, Тристиан шокировано смотрел им в след. От ужаса его язык отнялся. До заката было еще далеко, и жажда быстро взяла его за горло. Из пронзённого стрелой плеча текла струйка крови. Обнаженная коже горела, болезненно краснея и воспаляясь, а глаза слепил яркий свет. Тристиан опустил голову, из груди вырвалось сдавленное рыдание.

 Может, они служители бога, который ненавидит Саренрей, или дикари, которые приносят чужаков в жертву духам пустыни? Разум Тристиана метался как в агонии в поисках ответа. Прекрасное видение белоснежного храма в самом сердце пустыни заманило его в ловушку, из которой ему уже не спастись.

Он посмотрел на тела, которые свисали на соседних столбах. Как долго они умирали, прежде чем сознание милосердно покинуло их? Оплакивал ли их хоть кто-то? Проронит ли кто-нибудь слезу по нему самому?

Но баронесса никогда не узнает об этом. Немного времени пройдет, прежде чем от него останется лишь иссохшая безымянная шелуха, в которой никто не опознает павшего ангела.

Умереть под лучами солнца, прекрасными и беспощадными как сама Саренрей, − не стоит ли за этим желание самой богини?

Тристиан закрыл глаза. Он так долго был разлучен со своей истинной госпожой, что с благоговением примет из ее рук все, что она пожелает, даже такую мучительную смерть.

Он погрузился в себя так глубоко, что не заметил, как зашло солнце, и на потемневшем горизонте показалась маленькая закутанная в одежды фигура, ведущая на привязи верблюда, едва различимая на фоне затянувшегося дымчатыми облаками синего бархата неба.

Фигура медленно приближалась, пока не замерла перед столбами и не откинула с головы капюшон.

− Девять преисподней, − выдохнула баронесса. − Зачем они сделали это с тобой?

Сбросив с плеча дорожную сумку, она достала нож и, подняв себя магией в воздух, принялась освобождать его от веревок, предварительно обрезав торчащую стрелу. Когда последняя из них была разрезана, Тристиан ничком упал на песок, медленно приходя в себя. Он так ослаб, что не мог сотворить простейшее заклинание исцеления. Под кожей горячим маслом растекся жар, от которого его кожа плавилась и трескалась. В голове и на языке возникло лишь одно слово.

− Воды…

Баронесса опустилась на колени, приподняла его и поднесла фляжку к растрескавшимся кровоточащим губам. Руки Тристиана беспомощно обвисли вдоль тела, как срубленные ветки, он жадно глотал воду, медленно приходя в себя. Спустя вечность, он чуть повернул голову, показывая, что достаточно напился.

− Почему ты здесь? − прошептал он.

− Я искала тебя.

− Зачем? − он замолчал, подбирая слова плохо слушающимся раздутым языком. − Я предал тебя.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

− Это трудно объяснить. Или легко. С какой стороны посмотреть. Предлагаю продолжить разговор позже, когда я обработаю твои раны.

Баронесса промокнула кусок ткани в мази, баночку с которой извлекла из сумки, и принялась осторожно обмокать его лицо, грудь и плечи. Тристиан хрипло застонал. Его разгоряченное тело было чувствительно к малейшим прикосновениям, и, хотя мазь была прохладной и липкой, касания к зудящей покрытой волдырями коже вызывало боль. Дав Тристиану зажать зубами тряпку, баронесса резко выдернула стрелу из плеча под его приглушенный стон, а затем ловко перебинтовала рану.

Поладив его по волосам и подождав, пока боль немного утихнет, она опять принялась обтирать кожу. На этот раз ожоги горели меньше. Закончив с протираниями, она помогла Тристиана облачиться в длинную рубашку из льняной ткани, перетащила на прикрепленные веревкам к седлу верблюда носилки и накрыла сверху плащом.

Все это баронесса проделала молча, не задавая вопросов. Тристиан не знал, что сказать, хотя ее появление поразило его не меньше, чем превращение в человека когда-то. Он боялся, что любое произнесенное им слово разрушит колдовство, и окажется, что он по-прежнему висит на столбе, брошенный умирать под пустынным солнцем. Если это сон, то он был бы рад никогда больше не просыпаться.

На небе показались первые бледные звезды, похожие на капли молока. Баронесса шагала впереди, тихо напевая мотив на незнакомом языке. Ее мелодичный голос легко вплетался в шелест песка под носилками, скрип ремней и свист ветра вдалеке. Тристиан закрыл глаза, убаюканный этими звуками.

Спустя некоторое он различил отдаленные голоса, песни и музыку. В воздухе разливался свет и жар от костров, пахло мясом и специями. Желудок Тристиана сжался, − он почти ничего не ел за целый день кроме нескольких пресных лепешек.

Верблюдица сбавила шаг, а потом замерла на месте. Тристиан повернул голову, морщась от жжения, которое вызвало это движение. Баронесса зашагала вперед, некоторое время разговаривала с одним из кочевников, закутанным с ног до головы, как и она, в светлые одежды, а потом, передав тому несколько монет, вернулась к верблюдице. Отвязав носилки от седла, она взяла веревки в руки и потянула вперед.

− Не надо, пожалуйста, − Тристан привстал, хватая ее за запястье. − Я могу идти сам.

Баронесса остановилась.

− Тогда обопрись на меня.

Тристиан неловко перекинул руку ей на плечо и напряг подрагивающие ноги. Тело прошила судорога, и он едва не упал на колени, но удержался благодаря баронессе, которая крепко держала его за талию. Он нее слабо пахло амброй, шафраном и сладкой ванилью. Тристиан беззвучно вдыхал этот теплый запах, отвлекаясь от боли, которая пронизывала тело при каждом движении.

Баронесса подвела его к шатру, свободной рукой откидывая полог. Внутри было светло от горящего в середине очага, над которым в медной турке закипала вода, а пол покрывали мягкие верблюжьи шкуры. В дальнем углу располагалась широкая лежанка, на которую баронесса уложила Тристиана. Он замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Эти несколько десятков метров стали для него тяжелым испытанием, даже с чужой поддержкой.

Баронесса подошла к очагу, засыпая кофе из мешочка в турку, а потом, сняв с огня, вылила напиток в маленькую чашку без ручки. Сделав глоток, она отложила ее на подставку, а затем подошла к Тристиану с блюдом, на котором лежал печеный хлеб с орехами и мягкий сыр. Намазав сыр на хлеб, она подала его Тристиану.

− Ты обещала, что расскажешь, почему искала меня.

Баронесса некоторое время молчала, добавляя молоко и мед в свое кофе, а затем размешивая маленькой ложечкой.

− После нашего последнего разговора, я отправилась разбираться с варварами, которые встали на границах. Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями, только скажу, что в итоге я встретилась с предводителем этих варваров. Он был обманут подручными нимфы, как и ты, даже больше, − он вырос на их лжи, проживая фальшивую жизнь. Узнав правду, он убил своих названных матерей, и мы заключили с ним мир. Всегда приятно делать союзников твоих врагов своими союзниками, − баронесса мимолетно улыбнулась, поднося чашку к губам. − Но это заставило меня задуматься о том, что Нирисса делает с людьми, как она манипулирует их слабостями, что даже сильнейшие оказываются лишь инструментами для достижения ее непонятных безумных целей. Она возвысила Рогача, а когда он стал бесполезен, убила его моими руками. Теперь я ее новая пешка. А я не привыкла быть использованной в чужой игре и не хочу поступать так, как она ожидает.

− У меня мало близких людей, но тем, что есть, я готова простить многое. Я подумала, что несмотря на все попытки Нириссы сделать нас врагами, мы в конце концов сможем вернуть нашу… дружбу.

Тристиан закрыл лицо руками.

− Я жалкий предатель, который обманывал тебя несколько лет. Из-за моей слабости погибли невинные люди, а я только думал, как стать обратно ангелом. Я, который был создан, чтобы помогать невинным смертным, добровольно помогал Нириссе их губить. Я отвернул от себя всех, кто был мне дорог. Я больше не вижу света, внутри меня такая же тьма, как и снаружи.

− Я знаю. Но пока ты жив, у тебя есть шанс искупить вину.

Из груди Тристиана вырвался горестный вздох. Дочь танар'ри дает ему утешение, в котором отказывала сама Светлейшая Саренрей! Как безумен этот мир…и как ничтожно мало он знал о нем, прожив тысячи лет ангелом, и как много узнал, проведя всего четыре года в смертном теле.

− Не думаю, что это возможно. Некоторые вещи не починить, некоторые поступки не исправить. Я буду жить с этим грузом до самой смерти, хотя заслужил гораздо худшее наказание.

− Почему служитель богини милосердия и прощения не может найти их для самого себя?

− Потому что даже моя госпожа Саренрей считает, что я недостоин этой милости? Я молился ей все эти годы, но в ответ получил лишь тишину.

− Я же смогла тебя простить − а я, если ты не заметил, не богиня милосердия.

Баронесса убрала пустую чашку и легла рядом с Тристианом, накручивая на палец золотистый локон его встрепанных волос. Он затаил дыхание, наслаждаясь этой близостью, от которой его сердце вновь оживало.

− Знаешь, как я нашла тебя в огромной пустыне? − тихо спросила она.

Тристиан вспомнил сколько ярости плескалось в ее глазах, когда она пришла в убежище Нириссы, и как ласково смотрела на него сейчас. Он не знал, какое божество благодарить за эту перемену.

− Я потеряла твой след и уже отчаялась найти, но потом мне пришло видение, я вдруг четко поняла, куда нужно идти, будто кто-то невидимый вел меня за руку. А потом я наткнулась в песке на это, − она достала из поясной сумки символ с изображением Саренрей. _Его_ символ.

Тристиан издал изумленный возглас и коснулся теплого дерева дрожащей рукой. Фигурка излучала слабое золотистое свечение, словно радуясь ему.

− Я думаю, это была _она_ или кто-то из ее слуг. Саренрей спасла тебя.

Тристиан улыбнулся. Его тело все еще страдало от боли и истощения, но эти слова исцелили его душу.

− Нет, это ты спасла меня, − Тристиан придвинулся вплотную и коснулся губами ее губ. Он наконец понял, как называется то глубокое, пылкое и нежное чувство, что он испытывал к ней уже давно. − Я люблю тебя.


End file.
